Chicken
by pokemypocky
Summary: Yuki should really think twice before messing with Shuichi's food...


_**I do not own "Gravitation" or any of the characters in this story.**_

_**This fanfic was inspired by an old commerical for a fast food resturaunt.**_

**"Chicken"**

That evening, everyone's favorite novalist was just finishing up the last chapter yet another novel, which he had been working on for three months. Shuichi had gone out to buy their dinner at McDonalds, and Yuki's stomach was beginning to growl... quite loudly. He checked his watch, and scowled. "He's been gone for too long," he muttered. "I'm hungry. Where is that brat!?"

At that moment, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the hallways. "I'm home Yuki!" Shuichi's velvet voice called out.

Yuki smirked when he smelled the food. After turning off his laptop, he left his office and headed for the kitchen. His mouth began to water when he saw the three bags of MicDonalds food. "You got my cheese burger?" he asked.

Shuichi nodded. "A double cheese burger, with fries, a fruit yogert cup, and a chocolate milk shake. It's in that bag." He pointed to a certain bag on the table.

As Yuki picked it up his pag and began taking out his foot and placing it on the table, he noticed that Shuichi had ordered a large cardboard containor of... something. "What did you order, brat?"

Shuichi beamed with hungry smiles as he opened his little box. "I got a ten piece chicken nugget meal."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Yuck. You actually like that stuff?"

Shuichi nodded proudly. "Yes, and don't lie to me. I know you like it, too!"

Yuki shook his head. "I hate chicken, you know that."

Shuichi shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't touch my food!"

Yuki nodded. "Fine by me. Now, shut up and eat!" Yuki tore the wrapping away from his burger and took a big bit out of his burger. The very taste of the cheese burger sent him straight to cloud nine. He glanced over at Shuichi, who was happiliy enjoying his chicken. Then, he returned his full attention back to his own meal.

"Ahem."

Yuki looked over at Shuichi, who had a serious, annoyed look on his face. "What?" Yuki asked, slightly annoyed.

Shuichi directed his eyes to his chicken, then back to Yuki. "Are you thinking of stealing my chicken?"

Yuki sighed. "No."

Shichi took another bite of his chicken. "Okay."

Yuki resumed eating his food, while shooting a discreet glance at Shuichi. _"Man, he's overprotective of his food."_

Shuichi caught sight of his glance and jerked his head to look at him again. "I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You were looking at my chicken."

"No, I wasn't. I was just obversiving your behavior."

"Yeah, right. You want my chicken, and we both know it! Well, you've got your cheese burger. Keep away from my chicken!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever, brat. Just eat."

Shuichi sat his box down and crossed his arms. "Seriously, Yuki. Are you thinking about getting too close to my chicken?"

Yuki slowly turned his head to look at Shuichi in dumbfoundment. "Huh?" he asked. "Why would I want to get close to your chicken?"

"Really Yuki, I love you, but you need to back away from my chicken."

"Alright, already! Man... Why don't you just eat already!?"

Shuichi stood up from his chair. "Because I have to use the bathroom," he replied as he pushed his chair in. As he walked past Yuki, he pointed at him and said, "Do not touch my chicken!"

"I won't touch your chicken!" Yuki exclaimed before Shuichi got to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Yuki took another bite from his burger and shot a glance at Shuichi's chicken. "Honestly, why is he so overprotective of his food? What's so great about chicken anyway?" He sniffed the air, inhaling the aroma of the chicken. It actually smelled good. He looked down the hall to make sure that Shuichi wasn't looking, then wuickly piced up a small piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth. After chewing it up for a moment, he shrugged. "I guess they're not that bad," he said to himself.

"AHA!" Shuichi's voice exclaimed.

Yuki turned to see Shuichi, pointing at him from the hallway angrily. "YOU WERE TOUCHING MY CHICKEN!"

Yuki's eyes bugged out as he jumped up from the table to defend himself, because he knew that when Shuichi got mad, it wasn't pretty. "Shuichi, calm down. I was just trying a little piece. And it's half your fault for getting me so curious about why you're overprotective of your chicken."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU STILL TOUCHED MY CHICKEN! AND FOR THAT, YOU MUST PAY!" Shuichi raised his arms in the air, balancing himself on one foot, making a karate pose.

Yuki's eyes bugged out. "Oh, no!"

Shuichi charged forward, yelling loudly. Yuki dodged the attack just in time, and Shuichi rammed into the table, knocking it and himself over. Fries and chicken flew all over the floor. Shuichi whinned. "Oh, no... my chicken..."

Yuki grunted. "Well, no one can eat it now, because it;s been on the floor. And I can't eat my food, either."

Shuichi looked up. "How about we go out for Chinese then?"

Yuki sighed as Shuichi stood up. "I guess we could do that."

"YAY! GREAT!" Shuichi was beaming with smiles the entire walk over to the door.

As Yuki grabbed the doorknob...

"Hey Yuki?"

"What?"

"When we're out to eat... don't touch my rice, okay?"

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am very sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've been busy working on my fourth book, which should be available soon. For those of you who have been following my book publications, keep checking my deviantART page--the link to it is in my profile.

Yes, I thought that this fanfic might be a funny idea, because I remembered a TV commercial from a few years ago where someone was advertising chicken for a fast food resturaunt, and they were pretending to defend their yummy chucken from anyone else who might have wanted to steal it. Shuichi seemed like the type to do the same thing.

Anyway, please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
